Rise of BloodClan
by UltimateAvenger2
Summary: The day the sky burns with fire, the exiled one shall bring the rise of a new evil. This was the prophecy that was foretold the day I was born. Everyone fears me and my father will never let me be a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of BloodClan

Summary: The day the sky burns with fire, the exiled one shall bring the rise of a new evil **.** This was the prophecy that was foretold the day I was born. Everyone fears me and my father will never let me be a warrior.

* * *

StormClan

Leader:

Goldenstar- Dark tabby tom with Bright green eyes

Deputy:

Oattail:- Reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Brittlefur- Tabico She cat with yellow eyes

Med Cat Apprentice

Teaslepaw- Brown tom with green eyes

Warriors

Flyclaw: Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistletoewhisker:Cream she cat blue eyes

Shrewsteam: Sandy She cat with green eyes

Antfoot: Brown tabby tom with white and icy blue eyes

Harepelt:Dark brown tom with cream spots and amber eyes

Chubfang: Lilac Point she cat with blue eyes

Darktail: dark tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Frogpelt: Tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Reedfoot: Gray and white tom with green eyes

Marigoldheart: Bright orange and red she cat with dark green eyes

Dawncloud blue gray she cat with white and bright green eyes

Apprentices

Talonpaw: ash gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Whitepaw: Black she cat with white on paws and blue eyes

Barkpaw: Calico she cat with copper eyes

Darkpaw: Brown tom with orange eyes

Rabbitpaw: orange and white she cat with yellow eyes

Frostpaw grayish blue tom with blue eyes

Deerpaw brown and white spot tom with green eyes

Queens

Rainheart Flame point with hazel eyes

Ivytail White Bengal she cat with icy blue eyes

Kits

Bladekit- Brown/marbled Bengal she cat with bright green eyes

Rabbitkit: orange and white she cat with yellow eyes

Frostkit grayish blue tom with blue eyes

Deerkit brown and white spot tom with green eyes

Elders

None

* * *

DarkClan

Leader:

Oakstar: Large black tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Deputy:

Tigerstream orange tabby she cat with amber eyes

Med Cat:

Brokenpelt: Calico tom with green eyes

Warriors

Scatterface: Black and white tom with light green eyes

Dreamfeather: Tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Palenose: white tom with blue eyes

Lynxpool: Lynx point she cat with blue eyes

Jadeflower: Dark gray tabby with green eyes

Fernbreeze: Brown and white she cat with orange eyes

Gingerfoot Ginger tom with pale green eyes

Mistbreeze: Black she cat with golden yellow eyes

Apprentices

Thunderpaw yellowish orange tabby tom and green eyes

Grasspaw: Light brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Loudpaw: gray she cat with hazel eyes

Raccoonpaw: black and white tom with green eyes

Queens

Silverpelt Silver tabby with blue eyes

Kits

Mudkit: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Anglekit: brown and white with stripes she cat with pale green eyes

Elders

Beigeclaw Light brown tom with orange eyes

* * *

BreezeClan

Leader

Birdstar- white with gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Riverfang Gray tom with green eyes

Med Cat

Redstorm Reddish brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Darkstripe smoke gray tom with darkstripes and yellow eyes

Thistletail: Calico tom with orange eyes

Lightcloud White tom with blue eyes

Lostcloud Creamy white tom with green eyes

Bravetail Gray tabby she cat with light amber eyes

Scarfoot Black tom with green eyes

Smallfoot small black and white tom with yellow eyes

Duskpelt: ash gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw american longhair she cat dark brown and light brown fur and yellow eyes

Mistpaw: light gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Twistedpaw: American shorthair tom with white and dark stripes and blue eyes

Queens

None

Kits

None

Elders

Nightsong: Lilac Point she cat with light blue eyes

Leopardclaw: tabby tom with orange eyes

* * *

BloodClan

Leader:

Blackthorn: A large dark tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Deputy

Zeek: black tom with green eyes

Senior Rogues

Ripper: Bright orange tabby tom with stormy green eyes

Badger: Black tom with two white stripes going down both sides with blue eyes

Howler: Silver tom with light amber eyes

Lightning: Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes

Crow: Black and white spot tom with teal eyes

Moose: a Calico She-cat with light blue eyes

Fang: a Ticked Tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Jinx:: Mackerel Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Streak: a Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Junior rogues

Blade: a dark brown-spotted/Marbled Bengal she-cat with bright green eyes

Ace: a smoke gray tom with green eyes

Talon: white tabby Tom with amber eyes

Frost:: White tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Puma: black and whte tom with red eyes

Flame: red tabby she cat with amber eyes

Spike:ginger tom with yellow eyes

Venom: Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Guards

Scorch: Ticked Tabby she cat with dark green eyes

Shadow: Grey tom with yellow eyes

Hunter trio squad

Crimson: Reddish brown tabby she cat with dark stripes and light amber eyes

Gunther: Silver Tom with Black spots and yellow eye

Thunder: Yellow tabby Tom with white streaks and sky blue eyes.

* * *

Prologue.

Goldenstar rushed out of his den his pelt prickled with uneasiness. He could hear the frighten and panic yowls of cats. Standing on Tallrock he could see the sky burning cats laid dead in the clearing of StormClan camp.

"What is this?" He yowled in panic.

A transparent She cat walked up beside him.

"This is the future Goldenstar StarClan has a message for you " The she cat mewed sadly.

"The future? Maplestar what is this message that star clan has for me" He asked.

Goldenstar felt something sticky and wet lap at his paws he looked down and saw that is was blood. There was so much of it that he didn't know where it was coming from. He followed the trail of blood with his eyes, in front of him sat a small she cat they locked eyes her eyes burned bright green with a trace of hatred shining in them.

"Bladekit..." Goldenstar yowled in horror.

"Yes Goldenstar a dark prophecy hangs over Bladekit's head. The sky will burn with fire and with it blood shall bring the rise of a new evil." Maplestar said as she started to fade.

Wait! Maplestar how do I stop this prophecy?" He mewed desperately.

"StarClan does not know Goldenstar." She whispered fading away.

Goldenstar sprang to his paws his golden fur bristling with uneasiness as the dream from StarClan weighing heavily on his mind.

"Goldenstar?" a concerned voice called from outside his den.

"Come in." he mewed, a Tabico she cat padded into the den.

"I take it StarClan has shown you the prophecy as well Brittlefur." His shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What will you do? She'll be six moons old today along with her brother." Brittlefur asked.

"I don't know Brittlefur...I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of BloodClan

Chapter 1

* * *

" The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies..."

A half a moon ago I found out that I would never become a warrior. My father Goldenstar the leader of StormClan received a dark prophecy from StarClan that I would bring the rise of a new evil and for that very reason I can never become a warrior."

"It comes from your friends and love ones..."

My heart shattered into pieces that day the painful reality hit me over and over until that little shard of ice starts to form that one piece that never melts but only gets bigger. I decided that I would use the elders den as my prison it seemed fitting almost. I padded out of my den towards the camp entrance.

"Where are you going?" A reddish brown tom walked towards me. It was Oattail the clan deputy and my personal prison guard, he made sure he was with me at all times if I left the camp to go to the watering hole.

"Watering hole." I replied. I could feel his amber gaze burning into my back as he walked a few steps behind me. As we returned to the camp many cats had started to gather under the Tallrock Goldenstar must have called a meeting probably a kit becoming a apprentice. I padded towards the elders den I locked gazes with Deerpaw my brother I could hear Goldenstar as he began the apprentice ceremony.

* * *

"Frostkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known Frostpaw I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Goldenstar then signals for Shrewsteam to step forward.

"Shrewsteam you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Flyclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor Frostpaw and I hope you pass on all you know to Frostkit."

Rabbitkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known Rabbitpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Goldenstar signaled for Darktail to step forward.

Darktail you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Me and you have shown yourself to be a loyal and strong warrior. You will be the mentor of Rabbitpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rabbitpaw."

Each other the apprentices stepped forward and touched noses with their mentor. I could hear the other cats start to cheer for Frostpaw and Rabbitpaw. Goldenstar jumped down from Tallrock and went over to congratulate the new apprentices. Afterwards everyone started to break up going to their dens or to the fresh-kill pile. I felt a stab of jealousy. I curled up in my nest wondering how different would it be if I had been an apprentice.

"Hey?" I looked up to see Deerpaw with a rabbit in his jaws. He laid it down in front of me.

"Hey Blade I brought you some fresh-kill" He mewed softly. Deerpaw was my favorite of all my siblings and the only one who truly treated me as a normal clan member he worked so hard to become a good apprentice for the both of us.

"What is the real reason you came here?" I asked looking down at the rabbit.

"Dawncloud said I should check you for fleas and ticks." He mewed jokingly.

"I don't have fleas or ticks you Mouse-brain" I snapped.

Deerpaw laughed and sat beside me, we shared the rabbit he caught.

"I wonder how would things have been different if I was an apprentice." I mewed sadly.

"I'm sorry!" Deerpaw mewed head-butting me gently nuzzling me. I say this knowing it will hurt him because it was only in times that I hurt Deerpaw that I felt like I could truly be his sister.

"I promise you I'll become a warrior for the both of us." Deerpaw whispered.

"I know that you will." I say licking him between hit ears, for the rest of Sunhigh we share tongues Deerpaw tells stories of how his training as been progressing. A Blueish gray she cat stood in the clearing signaling for Deerpaw.

"That's Dawncloud, time for the evening patrol see you later." He said padding off towards his mentor.

I could feel something cold start to form in my chest as dull ache started to form. I curled up in my nest hoping that the pain will go away.

* * *

I felt something small pressed against my side. I looked down to see a small dark brown tabby she kit curled up at my side. It was Stormkit on of Rainheart's kits she was only two-moons old.

A terrified yowl came from the clearing.

"Fox!"

"There's a Fox in the camp!"

I quickly picked up Stormkit burying her under the moss in order to protect her. A putrid foreign smell assaults my nose. The fox was running straight towards me, It stopped towering me my pelt bristled. The fox looked down at me snarling its snout covered in blood as well as its long yellow-red teeth. I could see Goldenstar watching in shock but no one came to help me. I could feel my blood run cold as the startling realization came to me that my clan probably wanted me dead to prevent the prophecy from coming true. My brother Deerpaw stood their is horror and shock. The Fox lunged forward I flinched letting out a terrified yowl as hot pain shot through the scruff of my neck as the fox bit down, the wound wasn't fatal not yet at least. I yowled in pain feeling the fox's grip tighten, I wildly lashed out my claws deeply slashing into the fox's face. The fox backed off slightly I felt that familiar coldness return to my chest only this time stronger. The fox lunged again but I was ready this time pure hatred and anger rippled through me and I slashed the fox's throat giving it a deep cut but not fatal. The fox backed off a second time this time fleeing out of the camp a few of the warriors gave chase.

I laid shaking curling up in a ball, everything hurt I could feel the ice in my chest get colder I could feel myself loosing to the very darkness everyone feared I didn't fight it I welcomed it.

"Bladekit!" I could hear the frantic calls of Brittlefur the medicine cat, Deerpaw and Goldenstar.

"Don't! Come near me!" I hissed glaring at them hatefully, my pelt bristling.

"Bladekit your injured let me help you!" Brittlefur pleaded.

"Why? You just tried to murder me!" I spat getting up my tail lashing angrily

"What are you talking about?" Goldenstar hissed looking at me in shocked.

"Why was it that no one came to help me when I needed it you stood there a watched hoping that that fox would kill me." I growled ignoring the blood and the burning pain in my shoulder and neck.

"Bladekit no one tried to kill you.! Your just in shock...let me treat your wounds." Brittlefur said taking a small step forward.

"I said stay back!" I yowled.

My vision started to blur my legs gave out and fell to the ground with a thud. I could hear a startled yowl come from somewhere.

"Stormkit! Stormkit! Where are you?" It was Rainheart.

"Here I am." Came a soft mew.

Rainheart rushed over to the kit giving her frantic licks.

"Don't worry mama Bladekit made sure I was safe from the fox..."

My vision started to fade I could hear the distant calls from Brittlefur, Deerpaw and Goldenstar. As everything faded to black.

* * *

Darkness wrapped around me like a blanket it was warm and comforting. I awoke in a strange forest. I was surrounded by cats all of them had various wounds scars around their necks that constantly bled, or some missing eyes and ears.

"Where am I?" I asked a little frightened.

"This Bladekit is the Dark Forest a place of no stars." A Black cat said stepping forward he had a weird looking collar on his neck with what seemed to be teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am scourge deceased leader of BloodClan." He said.

"BloodClan?"

"Bladekit I want you to reforge BloodClan I can tell you want revenge and I can give it to you." Scourge said.

"How?"

"This is your destiny the very reason you will never become a warrior in that so called clan of yours. Its funny really they tried so hard to keep you from becoming the very bane of evil and ended up driving you to it." he said.

Everything came back to me the fox attack and the betrayal I felt.

"I'll do it, However I want you to train me." I said.

"Oh I'll train you all you have to do is to return here again." Scourge said walking towards me he phased out becoming a white light tented with red and slammed into my chest with full force I let out a strangled yowl of pain.

"What was that?" I panted as the pain slowly subsided.

"You and I will Become one."

* * *

A/N I'm trying this is a little difficult to write if you have a OC that you would like to see just put them in a review and and where you want them to be. This also goes for ideas


End file.
